


Heat Junkie

by Sirenfox



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenfox/pseuds/Sirenfox
Summary: When Jack sets himself on fire the Guardians realize that something isn't right with their newest member. Could he be getting sick? Not that Aster can find anything against having the winter spirit cuddled against him at any possible moment...that part is rather nice. Now if only they could figure out what's wrong, because there has to be something wrong...right?





	Heat Junkie

The first hint the Guardians had that Jack might have a problem was so subtle it was almost ignored entirely.

Everyone was so used to Aster gravitating towards the roaring fireplace at meetings that it seemed almost natural for Jack to follow after him with teasing words and laughing eyes. None of them noticed when he strayed closer to the fire than was probably wise for a spirit of winter.

While everyone compared notes on their respective holidays/workload, Jack basked in the warm glow. Eyes sliding shut, Jack let the heat wash over him gladly sinking into it's enthralling embrace.

When his front was nice and toasty he twisted around to warm up his backside. He wiggled his shoulders and inched backwards as the warmth beckoned him ever closer.

That might have been the end of him then and there, swallowed up in the decadent fireplace and melting into a puddle of warm joy on the hot logs, had he not made a sound so scandalous Aster's ears, then eyes, jerked in his direction.

"Ah crickey!" Aster yelped upon seeing Jack's blissful unconcern. The boy was backed up so close to the fire Aster could see his prized blue hoodie starting to smolder and the ever present frost designs were starting to paint the fabric a dark blue instead of a glittering white as they melted in the heat.

The boy was so far gone in whatever daydream he'd disappeared into that he didn't notice how he was swaying backwards, towards the hungry flames.

The pooka didn't hesitate as he leapt into action, darting to the rescue. One strong paw wrapped around Jack's wrist and yanked him out of the greedy fingers of flame that were eagerly awaiting the opportunity to caress Jack's milky flesh.

Jack was suddenly and unexpectedly surrounded by six foot one inches of pure muscle wrapped in soft fur.

The world blurred and suddenly Jack was being dropped into a chair on the other side of the room.

The Guardian of Fun blinked up at the Guardian of Hope completely baffled by these strange turn of events.

"Bunny?" He asked, puzzled.

"Wha' did ya thin' ya wer' doin'?" The rabbit growled at him.

Literally growled at him.

Jack hadn't even been aware Bunny could do that, but he was certain that had he still been pressed up against Bunny's chest he would have felt it vibrate with the sound.

Not one to just sit back and let people growl at him, even if it was Bunny, Jack was back on his feet and in Bunny's face within seconds.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Although, to be fair, had Jack been aware of what had set the pooka off this time he probably would have felt more inclined to sharing. But as it was, Bunny was attacking him for no apparent reason…again. So, yeah, not in the mood.

Bunny's sudden movement towards him startled Jack into retreating, but he didn't get far before Aster snagged his baggy sleeve and yanked it up to where Jack could see the still smoking black hole burnt into the fabric.

"My hoodie!" Jack gaped in horror, his hand hanging in front of his face even after Bunny had let go.

Aster settled down once he realized Jack hadn't pulled that little stunt on purpose and was just as shocked as he was.

Once Aster backed off the other guardians swarmed in just as upset about the close call as Aster had been.

Jack was still in too much of a shock to truly appreciate the attention, the boy was still staring at his damaged hoodie as Tooth looked him over for injuries.

By the next morning every open fireplace at the North Pole had been covered by a wrought iron grate.

_*****RotG***** _

The Guardians might have been able to put the strange incident from their minds if it weren't for the boy's strange behavior the following days.

Tooth was the first one to discover something odd. She was going over a handful of teeth with one of her fairies when it happened. "This isn't normal." She said, waving the fist full of shiny white teeth at the fairy, who just shrugged unhelpfully. "Kid's don't just loose six teeth at a time!"

She actually snarled a little when the fairy made no move to admit to the obvious mistake. "There are two right central incisors here, so unless there's a little vampire out there missing _both_ sets of it's baby fangs, then these belong to at least two different children."

The fairy seemed to deflate as she realized she was well and truly caught. Not wanting to anger the warrior queen any further the little fey began a squeaky rendition of her patrol, complete with over the top flailing gestures.

Their discussion was interrupted by Baby Tooth zipping between them and squeaking with utmost urgency.

Tooth frowned slightly at the news, "Jack is sick?" She hadn't been aware Jack could get sick, but she turned a stern look on her other fairy regardless, "This conversation is not over." She warned, watching the little fairy droop. She didn't have time to deal with it, not when Jack needed her right now. If Jack was actually sick, that was a bit more important. She would sort out the extra teeth later.

She followed the fairy through the maze of towers, heading steadily upwards.

Tooth found this odd, why wasn't he resting on one of the lower rooms where it was cooler? If he was sick, this type of heat couldn't be good for the delicate constitution of a winter spirit.

When she finally spotted the gleaming white figure splayed out over the scalding marble crown on the tallest spire, she froze in confusion.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" She screeched scandalized at the sight laid out before her, "Where in the Moon is your shirt!"

Jack stretched, rubbing his back languidly against the smooth heated surface and opened on eye to gaze up at her stern figure. Upon recognition he attempted to bedazzle her with a lazy grin, every single one of his perfect teeth on display. Just like the rest of his scantly clad body. "Tooth!" He cheered happily, slumping back on the roof and nuzzling it with a cheek like an overgrown cat.

Tooth would not be swayed. She would not! She wasn't going to allow herself to melt as she watched his adorable actions.

Baby Tooth was right. Jack was obviously very sick.

She flitted over to his side, hovering over him and scanning him for any sign of obvious discomfort or pain. Finding none, she reached out to press a hand to the boy's forehead but just as she touched his sun-warmed flesh she realized she had no idea what temperature he usually ran at.

Oh what was she to do?

Jack blinked up at her, "What are you doing?" He asked as he gently pushed her hand out of his face.

"Checking your temperature." She admitted sheepishly.

"Why?"

Tooth shared a glance with Baby Tooth before answering. "You've been acting odd, we were worried you were getting sick."

Jack grinned, rolling away from her and coming up in an easy crouch, "Uh, thanks. I guess. But I'm fine." At Tooth's skeptical stare he added quickly, "No, really. I'm fine." He glanced around nervously, and Tooth could tell he was starting to grow uncomfortable and was looking for an excuse to leave. "This has been fun an' all, but I've got a Bunny in desperate need of a pranking." He slowly edged towards the precipice, snatching his staff up as he went. "So..uh…bye!"

He dropped off the edge of the building, out of sight of the Tooth fairy who heard him call out, "Hey Wind!" Then he was gone and the two fairies were left to puzzle out what had just happened.

Well, that was embarrassing, Jack decided as he dropped down the palace walls, eyes searching for his discarded hoodie. He was kicking himself for not noticing it slipping off the roof earlier…and not realizing he had company.

He'd been getting lazy since no one had ever caught him before and he'd been lounging up on the roof on and off for a few weeks now.

He hadn't wanted anyone to find him, especially not like _that_. And it was Tooth too. He could feel frost creeping over his flushed cheeks at the thought of the kind woman catching him in such a state.

It took him a couple of minutes of searching before Jack finally spotted a flash of blue amidst the colorful enamel of the tooth palace. He'd recognize that color anyway, and he darted around a corner only to come to a sudden stop as a startled laugh escaped his lips.

A small group of fairies had found Jack's hoodie and were desperately trying to squirrel it away.

The fairies squeaked when they noticed him standing there, one of them dropping out of formation as she swooned. The rest of the thieves shared a look before making a break for it, the long blue sleeves of Jack's hoodie flailing in the air behind them as they made their escape.

"Hey!" Jack yelped, dashing after them, "Come back here you little rascals, I need that!"

One little fairy glanced over a green feathered shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him.

Jack laughed as he chased the girls around the spires, his cheer-filled giggles echoing through the palace and bringing smiles out in any fairy fortunate enough to be there to hear it.

_*****rotg***** _

By the time Jack managed to escape the Tooth Palace with hoodie in hand, he was actually pretty tired. The combination of chasing the fairies all over the place and his time spent bathing in the warm sunlight causing a heavy lethargy to settle over the boy.

He desperately wanted to find a nice warm place to take a little nap, and he knew the perfect place.

It wasn't a very smart idea. Actually it was a pretty stupid idea, all things considered, but now that he had thought of it he couldn't get it out of his head.

Bunny's Warren had been very warm, all green grass and sweet smelling flowers. Bunny himself was pretty warm too, he had to admit, his brain helpfully supplying a repeat of that brief moment he'd been pressed against all that warm fur.

Sure, sneaking into the Warren was bound to get him in trouble…but that was only if Bunny found out.

And Bunny really didn't need to know. Jack would hide out in a sun warm field well out of Bunny's way, and he'd leave before the pooka even knew he was there.

Simple.

Getting inside might prove to be a bit more of a challenge. Jack didn't have a handy magic snow globe, or way of opening cool slides in the dirt so he'd have to use a back door.

That was easier said than done, it took an staggering amount of time to locate one of the Stone Sentinels Guarding the Guardian's Easter Tunnels. And that was where he deviated from his plan.

He meant to only press his hand briefly against he rough surface before slipping into the tunnel. He had not been prepared to feel the warm thrum of magic pulsing against his skin.

It was like a magnet. One giant warm Jack magnet.

_*****rotg***** _

Aster was aware the moment one of the outer tunnels were activated. Once upon a time that would have sent him into High Alert, but since only the Guardians knew about those particular entrances he wasn't too concerned. Besides, if the Warren was being invaded the Sentinel standing Guard at that entrance would have been up in arms and attacked the intruder.

He also knew exactly who it was that was coming to visit. It had to be Jack since he was the only one without his own way in and out of the Warren. Therefore, by process of elimination Jack was the only one likely to ever visit the Warren through such a backwards channel.

It wouldn't be long before the winter spirit ambushed him, so Aster figured he better get as much work done as he could before the larkin' showed up.

Half an hour later and Aster set aside his paintbrush, his brow furrowed in confusion. Something was very wrong.

Normally Jack would have distracted him by now, begging him for attention in the annoyingly adorable way only Jack Frost could manage. But he was nowhere to be seen. Worse still was the Tunnel was still open. It would usually close up as soon as it was clear.

Was Jack hurt? Had he collapsed in the tunnel and was bleeding out right now while Aster dithered around here like an idiot.

A knot of worry settled heavily in his stomach as he raced through the warren, fearing what he would find at the other end of the tunnel.

Nothing horrible jumped out at him, and there was no blood spilled across the floor of the tunnel. Light from topside filtered in through the open entrance and Aster slowly stepped outside, his ears twitching trying to pinpoint any imminent danger.

There was none.

Baffled, Aster glanced around curiously, his head snapping back to the stone sentinel in a double take. Aster sat back and just stared for a moment as his brain tried to sort out all the information his eyes were sending him.

Jack had not made it inside the Warren because he was draped over the top of the stone statue. It almost looked like the boy was giving it a hug, both arms looped loosely over the sides, his staff planted firmly in the soil and keeping the boy from toppling over on the other side head first.

A soft sound pulled him from his staring, the strange coo was followed by Jack rubbing his cheek against the stone egg.

Aster narrowed his eyes and took a quick step closer. Was Jack…snoring? An almost unnoticeable repeat of the sound caused Aster's ears to twitch. Yes. Yes he was.

A fond smile curled over Aster's lips and he shook his head in silent amusement.

He couldn't very well just leave the boy like that, it couldn't be all that comfortable and as long as Jack remained in contact with the Sentinel there would be a portal open leading directly to Aster's Warren.

With this in mind Aster carefully scooped up the boy and headed back down the open tunnel. He felt it close up behind him with a small tug on his magic.

He didn't have any guest rooms set up like the other Guardians did, he didn't have company as often as anyone else and he liked it that way, so he set the slumbering spirit on a grassy hilltop and went back to his work.

Time always had a way of slipping away from him when he was painting, so it could have easily been a couple hours later when he felt a wave of magic wash over the Warren.

A shiver tingled it's way down his fur and he almost dropped his brush in shock. "Ah, strewth." He groaned, knowing instinctively what was going on.

Movement from up the hill caught his eye and he looked up to see sleepy blue eyes blinking down at him. "Bunny?" The young man asked in confusion. "Waz goin' on?" He slurred, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Aster was up the hill almost faster thank Jack could blink, "Northern Light's mate. Trouble."

Jack automatically glanced upwards as if expecting to see the colorful show painted across the sky. Aster chuckled and clapped the boy on the shoulder careful of his strength since he didn't want to hurt him by accident.

"We're undergroun', remember? Can' see it from 'ere, so Ah set up some alarms." He explained, "But we best naught dawdle." He tapped his foot on the grass, opening up a tunnel to North's Workshop and gestured for Jack to go on ahead.

**_***rotg***_ **

Jack was more then a little annoyed to have his nice warm nap interrupted so he had no problem taking it out on the goblins they found raiding one of the smaller cities in the still frozen hills of North's 'Mother Russia'.

Goblins were a nasty lot that Jack hadn't really had to deal with much in the modern era, but every once in a while a tribe of them would pop up and children would inevitably start to go missing.

The other Guardians didn't get much of a chance to do anything other than watch. Not that Aster minded, Jack was always something of a wonder to watch, all lithe limbs, unexpected strength, and unnatural speed all packed into a firecracker of an ice spirit.

Jack fought like he was dancing and Aster itched for a paintbrush.

All too soon the battle was over, the snow (and Jack) painted crimson and small grey-green deformed creatures cluttered the ground at his feet.

Jack turned back to the other Guardian's to find them gawking at him as if he had grown another head.

Aster came back to himself first, straightening up to smirk at the frosty boy, "Feel better now, mate?" He teased with an amused lilt to his voice.

Jack glanced down at the bodies littering the ground around him, then at his bloody clothes. He plucked at his hoodie, a disgusted expression twisting up his face and earning a snicker from the pooka.

"Yeah." The boy answered slowly, grimacing as he released the now purple fabric, causing it to squelch grotesquely as it clung obscenely to his skin. "I might have gone a little bit overboard." He admitted sheepishly.

North huffed out something that sounded like a mix of a laugh and a sigh. "Dat might be understatement." He pulled out a globe as he hopped back into his sleigh. "Come, we talk later." He pinned Jack with a stern look, "Bath first."

Sitting next to Bunny in the sleigh was a happy accident. As they flew Jack slid closer and closer to the Pooka's side, he couldn't help it, Aster always seemed to _radiate_ heat and it felt so good.

So warm.

By the time they pulled into North's stable Jack was cuddled up to the disgruntled looking pooka.

Aster was sitting ramrod straight, his ears flat against his head and his eyes wide as he shot little confused looks down at the boy curled into his side. It was all so baffling, but not unpleasant.

It wasn't until they were climbing out that Aster realized Jack had smeared blood all down his left side.

Ugh, disgusting. That would be a pain to get out. He quickly made his way to a washroom to take care of it while the other three ushered their gore-soaked winter childe into another room to get cleaned up.

"You are mess. Take shower. We will talk later." North commanded the second they crossed the threshold.

Jack rolled his eyes very dramatically before closing the door in the man's face and stripping. He could still hear them talking through the door, their voices muffled but not unintelligible. "Did not know Jack was so blood thirsty." North's unmistakable voice muttered, like the loud man was attempting to be quiet.

Jack didn't even have time to feel offended before Tooth scolded the man, "Like your one to talk, Mr. Bandit King."

Jack snickered to himself as he turned on the water. The minute Jack stepped under the steaming spray his eyes slid shut and he groaned out in pure bliss.

Oh, this was wonderful.

Why had he never done this before?

The boy squirmed backwards as if trying to get closer to the hot running water cascading down his back. It didn't have the desired effect, of course, but it did cause the delightfully hot water to meet a new portion of the frosty flesh.

Jack hissed in pleasure. Best thing ever. He shifted again willing the water back onto the now cold section it had just abandoned.

And thus began Jack's long twisting dance with the teasing shower water.

A couple hours later and it was becoming painfully obvious to the oldest four Guardians that their winter sprite had no intention of jointing them anytime soon.

"Poor Jack." Tooth cooed, "That fight must have exhausted him. He probably fell right to sleep."

Aster snorted and that was all anyone needed to know of his opinion on the issue.

"No matter." North declared easily. "Will simply postpone meeting till tomorrow."

No one argued with the man, they were all pretty tired themselves, even Sandy but he was always tired so he didn't count.

Sandy headed out to get some work done, but the other three separated and headed to their own rooms. Running a holiday was hard work and they could spare one night for a bit of rest.

North, although tired, figured he should take a shower of his own before hitting the hay.

He turned the water dial up to it's usual 'scalding' temperature and went about shedding his many layers of warm, enchanted, clothes.

North stretched his meaty arm over his head and cracked his neck with a low groan before stepping into the shower.

With a shrill scream no one would ever expect to come from a man like North, he scrambled to get out from under the icy bullets spraying down on him. IN his haste to escape he knocked his bar of soap onto the floor. It landed directly in the place North slammed his foot down. The slippery object swept North's feet right out from under him , sending him careening forwards. In a last desperate attempt to right himself, North groped at anything he could to keep him on his feet. His fist curled into thick dark green fabric, yanking it forward with him.

There was a loud crack as North's body twisted around, his now slippery feet tripping over each other as the green shower curtain wrapped around him until he was trussed up like a Christmas Turkey.

He yelped, hopping awkwardly as he tried to keep his balance, but he could already feel himself toppling over.

He landed with a crash that rattled the floor. He lay there, stunned, as the sounds of running footsteps filled the air.

Moments later the door burst open and Aster, Tooth, and Jack (as well as a handful of yetis crowded into the doorway, brandishing weapons and fierce expressions.

North slowly tilted his head until he could pin Jack with a pale blue stare. "You used all hot water."

And that was how Jack learned that North's Workshop had never run out of hot water before. In fact, it should be impossible. For one thing, the place was just so big and it apparently ran on magic, which wasn't a very big surprise at all since North was sort of a wizard.

But somehow, despite all that, Jack had managed to use up all the hot water and the magic used to do the heating would need a couple nights of direct moonlight to get back to working properly.

He'd actually broken the North Pole, and he hadn't even been trying.

It was totally worth it though.

**_***rotg***_ **

The next time Jack snuck into the Warren he came prepared. He was able to resist the warmth thrumming under the rough stone of the sentinel eggs and actually made it in side this time.

The last time Jack tried sneaking in he'd been looking for a good place for a nice warm nap.

Not this time.

Now, fully rested, Jack was filled this energy just itching to be used. Jack was ready for a bit of good old fashioned mischief. And who better to target than Bunny.

He always had the best reactions, and he made it way too easy to annoy him. Jack just loved riling the pooka up, there was no telling how he'd react on any given day and that was half the fun.

It gave an aspect of adventure to Jack's pranks that he loved.

Jack hadn't decided exactly what he was going to do…maybe a snowball fight? Or he could freeze the color river. He hadn't done that in a while.

His plotting came to an abrupt stop when he saw Bunny waiting for him at the crest of one of the rolling hills. Warm false sunlight silhouetted him, shining off his soft grey fur in a completely inviting way.

Just seeing him standing there, a striking figure standing tall amidst the sea of emerald, brought up memories of warm fur and hard muscle.

One long ear twitched, drawing Jack towards the pooka, who was facing away from Jack. Convenient really.

He knew Bunny was aware of his presence because those long ears kept twitching towards him with every move he made, but he was busy with a few of the tall paint flowers on top of the hill so he hadn't turned to greet Jack quite yet..

Jack wasn't sure what he was doing, but it didn't mater. What did matter was that Bunny was distracted…and warm. (Bunny was always warm).

He'd never see the attack coming.

A smirk teased the corner of Jack's lips as he crept closer. Those twitching long ears were like a beacon calling him onwards.

And who was Jack to deny such a siren call.

His plan was to give them a good yank. Not enough to hurt the pooka of course, but maybe he could startle a honk out of the guy. (It was easily one of Jack's favorite reactions from Bunny).

He had not anticipated the heat radiating from those long furry appendages.

Jack went from playful to alarmed in seconds. Zipping around the pooka to stare into his face with frantic worry. "Aster! Are you alright? Why didn't you say something?" He yanked his fingers from Bunnies ears as if he'd been scalded. He didn't pull them all the way back though, instead splaying them over the fur on Aster's forehead.

After a couple of minutes of Jack's flustered groping Aster grabbed the boy's wrists in one hand and forced him to stop his frantic fluttering. He lifted the boy so he was dangling at eye level so he could fix him with a disgruntled stare. "What do ya think yer doin', mate?"

Jack stared back at him with wide blue eyes, seeming to deflate under Aster's ire. "Yer ears. They're really hot. Do they hurt? Are you sick?" The naked concern in the boy's words were reflected in his expression and Aster couldn't stay mad at him when he was looking at him with such naked concern in his bejeweled eyes.

His ears flattened to his head, openly displaying his embarrassment for anyone who cared to look. He gently lowered Jack back to his feet and released him with a huff. "Mah ears 're always like tha'." He answered gruffly. He wasn't about to go into detail about pooka anatomy though. Jack would probably get bored anyway, even if he tried.

The kid had a ridiculously short attention span. As was proven seconds later when he was once more floating behind Aster's head, playing with the pooka's long ears.

Aster attempted to flick his ears out of the curious sprites fingers, but it was no use, the kid was like a dog with a bone.

Besides, it felt really nice.

**_***rotg***_ **

A few days of relative peace followed Jack's visit to the warren where there was little to no sightings of the boy. The rest of the guardians just assumed Jack was out spreading his frost and Fun. There were not expecting Jack to be located in the least likely of places.

Sandy was just idly drifting over the rolling dunes of the Sahara desert when he spotted something very…odd.

A spec of glimmering white against the endless golden hills. It was so very out of place that he just had to go investigate.

It didn't take long before he recognized the boy. Jack was laying in the hot sand, his hoodie crumpled in a careless ball in the sand beside him. His pale chest gleamed like virgin snow in the hot dessert sun.

Sandy stopped and hovered a few yards above the ground and just stared at the boy with a puzzled expression.

Jack hadn't noticed him yet, his electric blue eyes closed as he rolled around in the swells of hot sand.

As sandy watched Jack twisted and burrowed his way into the sand until all that could be seen of the boy was his patch of white hair, which almost looked like an exotic plant peeking out of the barren stretch of sand.

The sandman slowly drifted closer to the ground, concern furrowing his brow when he realized Jack was completely buried.

Why would he do something like this? Was he really that unhappy? Sandy thought Jack was getting better. He wasn't alone anymore, so he had no reason to do this.

Concern built steadily into alarm and he was just getting ready to dig Jack out and rush him to the nearest Guardian when the sand started to shift and Jack's face peaked out.

Sandy flailed, wanting to grab him and drag him out of his sandy grave, but unsure where to grip him to do so.

Blue eyes slid open slowly and locked on the Guardian hovering above him. "Sandy! Woah, Uh…Hi?" He gasped, obviously startled to see him there.

Sandy floated a little higher and watched as the boy sat up easily, golden sand rolling off his bare chest.

Jack yawned loudly and stretched, his spine cracking satisfyingly. "Well, it was nice to see you, but break's over." Jack said as he picked up his hoodie, giving it a good hard shake to clear it of any clinging sand. "So I really should get back to work. See you later."

He was already flying away, shrugging the hoodie on as he went.

Sandy was left staring after him with a baffled expression as he disappeared into the distance. The star pilot reached up to scratch at his head, he needed to tell the other Guardians about this.

**_***rotg***_ **

It took about a week before the Guardians saw their flighty winter spirit again.

Aster was the one to finally locate him. He'd gotten annoyed with Jack's disappearing act and gone to ask Jamie if he'd seen his friend recently.

As he emerged from his tunnel he found two young children cuddled under what appeared to be a heat blanket with the very boy he'd been searching for. He looked to be reading the children a story, but paused upon Aster's sudden appearance.

Bright blue eyes locked with emerald and a brilliant smile spread over the kid's face. "Bunny!" He cheered, launching himself from his warm spot between the Bennett Children and tackled the larger Guardian.

Aster barely had time to brace himself against the impact, automatically wrapping his arms around the kid to keep him from falling. He was so focused on keeping himself and Jack upright that he gasped in surprised as icy fingers started to play with his ears.

He tried to flinch away, but Jack clung to him like a particularly stubborn burr caught in his fur. "Oi! What'r'ya doing? Leggo!"

Jack ignored him, tightening his arms and legs around Aster's lithe form and snuggling his face into the ruff of Aster's neck fur.

"Warm." He heard Jack mumble as he wiggled his way impossibly closer.

Muffled giggling pulled Aster's attention to the two children watching from the bed. Jamie was grinning at him with a mischievous smile he had obviously stolen from Jack, and Sophie was giggling into her brothers shoulder.

Aster deflated, not able to stay angry in the face of their innocent amusement.

"Ah'rig' mate. Common' we need ta have a bit o' a chinwag. North's wait'n fer us back at the pole." That caught Jack's attention. The boy pulled away sharply, as if Aster had burned him.

Aster's ears flattened to his head when he caught sight of Jack's expression. His thoughts were written on his face plain as day.

It was obvious he thought he'd done something to upset the other Guardians and now he was in trouble. He probably thought they were going to kick him out of the Guardians or something.

Aster sighed and pulled the cold body back to him in a reassuring embrace, "Yer no' in trouble, frostbite. We're jus' worried 'bout you is all."

Jack seemed to melt against him, as he always did when he received any positive physical contact. "Com'on." He said a couple moments later as he tapped open a tunnel, ushering the boy towards it.

And Jack was back to his normal hyperactive self, grinning at the Bennett's as he dropped into the hole as dramatically as he could.

The children burst into laughter and even Aster couldn't suppress his smile of amusement as he followed the Guardian of Fun down the rabbit hole.

North was waiting for them in the Globe room. Tooth and Sandy were already there as well, Sandy floating over the globe and watching the lights gleaming while Tooth barked orders to her usual entourage of fairies. North was standing by the fire, staring into it gloomily.

Aster made a beeline for the flames, trying to shake some feeling into his frozen paws. When Jack followed him towards the fire Aster huffed in irritation before pivoting around the throwing the winter spirit over his shoulder and whisking him in the opposite direction.

As far away from the flames as he could manage.

He felt the boy huff in irritation, and Tooth shot him a knowing look. Aster ignored them.

Jack's previous close encounter with the fireplace was still fresh in his mind and he wasn't taking any chances.

He went to drop the boy down onto a nearby sofa only to have Jack scramble onto his shoulders and out of his reach.

Jack settled with his legs dangling over the fluffy ruff of Aster's neck fur and immediately started playing with the pooka's scorching ears.

North looked up just in time to witness Jack's relocation, a booming laugh escaping him at Aster's disgruntled expression.

With everyone finally gathered they all wandered over to the seating area by the fire.

North and Sandy settled in the two high backed chairs with Tooth floating down on the ottoman between them.

Aster settled down opposite her completing the semblance of a circle…a very diamond-esk circle.

Jack grinned over at Tooth from his perch between Aster's ears, looking completely relaxed. "So what's going on? You all are acting so very solemn." He paused and narrowed his eyes at North, "I'm not on the naughty-list again, am I?"

North chuckled and shook his head in amusement, but Jack noticed he didn't answer the question.

"We're worried, Jack." Tooth began, bringing Jack's bright blue eyes back to her. "About you." She finished nervously.

Jack blinked, his busy fingers stilling on Aster's warm fur, "What do you mean?"

Aster rumbled a sigh beneath him and Jack shifted, standing on Aster's shoulders he draped himself over the pooka's head until he was dangling upside down in front of him. Aster went momentarily cross-eyed trying to look Jack in the eye, causing the winter spirit to snicker to himself. "You've been actin' odd, Frostbite. We were worried you were gettin' sick."

Jack's face scrunched up in confusion and he settled back on Aster's shoulders once more, "I don't understand." He admitted slowly, running his cold hands over Aster's hot ears, causing Bunny to shiver involuntarily. "I feel fine."

Tooth's wings fluttered, raising her off the seat so she hovered nervously as she wrung her hands in front of her, "Jack…how long have you been cold?"

That was a stupid question and only served to confused Jack more. "Well. I am Jack Frost. Cold is kinda my thing."

One hot paw wrapped around Jack's wrist, yanking the boy over Aster's head. Jack yelped in surprise as he landed in the pooka's lap, a mess of flailing limbs. Aster stared down at him with sharp emerald eyes. "You walked inta a fire." He reminded him firmly.

Jack shrank back, almost seemed to melt into Aster's legs as frost crept over his cheeks in an obvious display of embarrassment. "Right. Forgot 'bout that." He mumbled.

"You used all hot water in Pole." North added gruffly, his arms crossed in front of his chest and one bushy eyebrow raised in accusation.

Jack's embarrassment mounted, "Ah. Yeah, that too."

"You were sprawled on one of my towers in direct sunlight…"

Jack remembered that, the colorful building was always so wonderfully hot. You just had to find the perfect spot, one not buried in the center of the mountain. Luckily there were a few nice spires that peaked out through the rocky barrier to bask in the warm glow of sunlight.

Sandy's golden sand flashed rapidly as he added his own encounter to the steadily growing list.

"Okay okay. I get it." Jack interrupts, his flushed cheeks covered in a thick layer of frost. "I can't help it. I'm always so cold. I just want to be warm again." He could feel tears prickle in his eyes. Embarrassment bubbled up and he turned and hid his face in Aster's chest, his hand's curling into the soft fur as Jack fought to control his emotions. He tried very hard to ignore how warm Aster was.

Now wasn't the time.

Aster stared down at Jack in surprise before his whole body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around Jack's small form, pulling him more securely against him. It felt nice, holding the lithe cool body.

"It's awright, frostbite. Yer fine. We just didn' want ya ta be sick. Yer welcome in me Warren anytime, mate. Ya know tha', right?" He felt Jack's shuddering breath rattling through his fur, but the boy nodded slightly before nuzzling into his chest.

Beside them North bounced to his feet, "Dingle!" He called, one little elf poked his head into the room, the bell on his hat tinkling merrily, "Drinks!. Hot cocoa and eggnog for Bunny."

The small being toddled away and North turned to address his fellow Guardians, "Jack, you are Guardian. We will help any way we can."

Jack peaked out at them, taking in everyone's gentle smiles and warm caring eyes. Another layer of the ice he had built around his heart melted and he felt his whole body relax.

A few minutes later, Dingle came back with their drinks. Jack slid off Aster's lap, settling against his side as he sipped at his steaming drink.

**_***rotg***_ **

Jack took full advantage of his open invitation to the Warren, the minute the cold started to set in again and he found himself lingering in the sun or laying on the hoods of cars in an attempt to soak up the heat from the engines he headed for the nearest entrance to the Warren.

The greenhouse warmth of the Pooka's home embraced him as Jack zipped around the rolling emerald hills and empty burrows searching for the Easter Bunny.

He found him easily enough, wasting no time in dive-bombing the larger male.

Aster swore as he was tackled by the flying winter spirit, yelping as he lost his balance and the both of them went tumbling down the hill he'd been perched on.

He twisted around, managing to tuck Jack safely against his body, protecting him as they skidded to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

Aster lay on his back in the tall grass, the laughing Guardian of Fun straddling his waist. "OI, wha' was tha' fer?"

Jack smiled down at him, eyes twinkling with happiness. He shrugged unapologetic, "Yer warm."

And Aster couldn't argue against that. Besides, he kinda liked their impromptu cuddle sessions. Grinning he reached up and dragged Jack down to snuggle against his chest.


End file.
